Those Eight Weird Things About Him
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: When Lucy wrote down eight weird things about Natsu, she couldn't help but blush at the last one: 8. How he was able to make me fall in love with him. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.


**A/N: **I'm back everyone~ I'm so glad I can finally go to again! I missed reading the stories here! After a stressful week (I still have a project though T.T) I'm back with a..

NaLu story? Gomen GraLu and StiCy fans if you were expecting an udpate, I'm having Writer's Block T.T NaLu fans, to those who voted, I guess I suddenly had an inspiration, so here you go? Hopefully this will be good enough :S

Anyway, umm, hope you enjoy? I hesitated publishing this for quite a while, but fics are meant to be read right? So once again, I just hope this is good enough...

* * *

Lucy giggled as she flipped through the stack of papers she was currently holding. Gray, Erza, Loke, Mira, Levy, pretty much almost everyone in Fairy Tail had she listed their weird and unique traits. The last one, with a picture of a goofy dragon slayer and his flying cat made her grin.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel:**

* * *

_Basic Appearance:_

Well-built, average height, spiky pink-hair, light tan skin, and onyx eyes.

* * *

Top 8 weird things about him:

1. He is the owner of a flying, blue, talking cat.

* * *

The sentence made her smile widely, recalling the first time she met him and Happy. She had been incredibly surprised at how Happy suddenly chirped an 'aye'.

Her eyes shifted to the second sentence.

* * *

2. He likes to play ninja.

* * *

She stifled a chuckle, still recalling the event at Duke Everlue's mansion. Natsu, with his scarf wrapped around his face just like a ninja's mask alongside his loyal exceed companion kept on saying 'nin-nin' while they were sneaking inside. She had sweatdropped, saying that ninja's were supposed to be quiet.

* * *

3. He was raised by a dragon.

* * *

It was always a mystery that Lucy had always wanted to crack. Why did her mother pass away in the same day as the dragons? Was there a connection between her mother and the dragons?

The topic had been long forgotten, for Lucy had too much fun in Fairy Tail, but her curious side still wanted to crack this mystery.

Lucy shook her head; _let's not get too serious here._

* * *

4. He would always wear his scarf everywhere.

* * *

True, the pink-haired dragon slayer would always wear it, even when he was sleeping. She had to play tug-o-war with his scarf for more than 15 minutes just to wash his scarf.

_Well, except when we got transported to the past with that book anyways, _Lucy sweatdropped.

* * *

5. He has **pink **hair.

* * *

She couldn't help but giggle at what she wrote. True, **nothing **like pink hair would stop their friendship, but seriously, how many people in this world had pink hair?

She moved to the next line.

* * *

6. His idiocy.

* * *

She burst out laughing at this. True, he had insane strength, and incredible loyalty, but it wasn't like everybody's perfect right? She still could recall his and Happy's expression in Hargeon that time.

"_Why would a dragon be in the middle of the town?" Lucy sweatdropped._

_As soon as she said that, realization struck the duo and a thunder background magically appeared. Her jaw dropped magically, "You never realized that?"_

She grinned fondly at the next line.

* * *

7. His god ability to destroy buildings.

* * *

Yes, no one could deny that fact, not even a single one. But hey, he isn't Natsu when he doesn't destroy buildings right? She smiled, nodding.

As her eyes shifted towards the next line, she felt a burning blush on her cheeks.

* * *

8. How he was able to make me fall in love with him.

* * *

Even if it was herself that wrote that (It took 30 minutes of hesitation) she couldn't help but hide her face with her hands. He was really dense, so how was he able to make her fall in love with him?

_Get a hold of yourself Lucy! _She screamed in her mind.

And just in cue, a certain fire dragon slayer and his cat entered from her window, and hopped to her bed.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu grinned excitedly, "Let's go on a mission!"

"Aye!" The blue exceed chirped happily, while scratching her pillow, "Your pillow is really nice Lucy!"

She choked at the sudden entrance, "H-hold on a second! W-why are you here?"

_Lucy you idiot! Hide it! Quick! _Lucy frantically shouted mentally.

As soon as she was about to touch the stack of papers, a hand snatched it.

"What's this?" He grinned, flipping through the sheets of paper.

"Ooh! Look! There's Mira-chan's picture! And Levy!" Happy grinned.

"Give it back!" Lucy frantically tried to snatch it away.

Natsu, with his reflex immediately dodged the Lucy kick and flipped through the papers, "Stripper, Loke, Cana, Erza, and hey! There's even me here!"

"Lemme see Natsu!" Happy flew towards his owner, shooting a sly and mischievous grin towards Lucy.

_Damn you neko! _Lucy glared.

"Alright! That's it!" In a swift motion, she was able to snatch the paper away, landing a kick on Natsu and Happy.

As soon as she caught hold of it, she hugged the papers protectively, "No more touching my stuffs!"

Natsu rubbed his head, pouting, "Hey! Why'd you kick me Lucy? I wasn't done reading it!"

"Natsu," Happy, who had just recovered from the kick tapped his owner repetitively, and grinned mischievously, "If you want to know what she wrote about you, I'll tell yo-"

"Not a single word neko!" Lucy shrieked, landing a hit on poor Happy.

"A-aye," Happy weakly raised a paw as his eyes turned into swirls.

"Why won't you let me read it Lucy?" Natsu pouted once again.

Lucy searched through her mind for something to say, and ended up shouting a lame excuse, "J-just because!"

"Alright, alright, you meanie Lucy," He sighed disappointedly, before grinning brightly once again, "The let's go on a mission!"

"Okay!" Lucy sighing in relief smiled, putting the stack of papers in her drawer, "Let's go then!"

"Aye!" Happy, who had recovered for the second time chirped.

"Come on! Stop being such a slowpoke Lucy! Erza and stripped are waiting outside!"

"Alright-alright!" Lucy shouted, before twitching, "And don't call me slowpoke!"

_It's not yet time for you to know, but I promise, _Lucy smiled.

_I'll let you know soon._

* * *

**Extra:**

As soon as she ran outside, Lucy was greeted by a scarlet woman and a raven-haired guy.

"What took you so long?" Erza raised an eyebrow, carrying her usual amount of luggage.

"Lucy was busy writing certains stuffs," Happy snickered.

"No I was not!" Lucy shrieked, crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" Happy, with a teasing expression grinned. (**A/N: **Imagine Happy doing a troll face!)

"Don't you dare..." Lucy threatened the blue exceed in a very frightening manner.

"A-aye!" Happy chirped weakly, "I mean nothing at all!"

"Lucy," Erza smirked, fully aware of what they were talking about, "We shall be having a sleepover after the mission yes?"

"Make sure to tell me about certain stuffs later Lucy, so count me in," Gray shot a quick smirk at Lucy.

Lucy shivered at the aura the two was having. It seems she would have to tell her feelings sooner than expected.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu blinked, as innocent as ever and tilted his head.

"NOTHING!" The four chorused; three grinning slyly, and one blushing badly.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Bad? Terrible? Good? Normal? I hope you'll tell me your opinions :)


End file.
